


Gogo to Gaga

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Go-Go has an accident and gives honey some unique
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 20
Collections: short abdl stories





	Gogo to Gaga

Honey Lemon awoke to a bit of a headache. The blond could smell the faint scent of ammonia in the air... the energetic girl shot up as she looked around the room, her nostrils flaring a bit as she sniffed the air “what?” she looked across the room to her sleeping little roommate. The goth girl was snoring still sound asleep... but her bedding was a different story. The little punk girl’s blankets and bed sheets were soaked. She’d obviously wet the bed. Honey Lemon poured herself some coffee as she watched the girl wake up. “Oh Tomago~” the blonde genius chuckled. She watched the petite girl sit up in bed rubbing them sleepily. “What?” she grumbled her cute little nose twitching as she shifted around agitated… “I’ wait I can explain!” the girl said her face going cherry red in seconds.

Honey couldn’t help but giggle as the girl looked downright adorable. “Hey it’s not a big deal go take a shower… I’ll clean all this up alright?” she shooed the girl out of the room as she picked up the soaked sheets in a basket humming a little tune as she did so… Honey couldn’t help but giggle again as she did the laundry… an absolutely crazy idea forming in her head. The girl probably just overslept or drank the wrong thing; this wouldn’t happen again. Unless Honey did something~ 

~the next day~

Honey Lemon was in the chemistry part of the lab building the perfect concoction for her new experiment. “Just a bit more fine tuning and voila the perfect baby formula” she giggled “take once daily and your little girl will be all sorted out in no time” she said to herself with a little chuckle. Honey Lemon was so glad she got to do all the cooking since Tomago sucked at it and burned everything. This would be an absolute cakewalk.

~meanwhile~ 

Gogo Tomago grumbled and stirred waking up at the unholy hour of 7 am. Her roommate stood over her. The taller girl had her arms crossed and a look of concern and disappointment firmly planted on her face. The dark haired girl sat up… that smell of cold wetness “Shit!” she muttered realizing she’d done it again. She’d wet the bed again. “I I’m so sorry!” she said with a gasp “I don’t know what’s gotten into me!” the tiny bicyiclist ran to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. One shower later… she came out to see Honey Lemon sitting on her now clean bed with her arms crossed and a stern expression. That expression the way she was sitting… Tomago was reminded that Honey really was attractive… wait why would she? Tamago frowned deeply. When did she start seeing her roommate as Hot? 

A problem for later clearly. She was relieved the blush on her face clearly passed for embarrassment. Honey Lemon stood up, arms still crossed. Reminding poor Tomago how much taller the girl was compared to her. “You can’t keep doing this” the blonde haired girl said condescendingly. Making Gogo blush even more, “I’m probably just sick!” the petite girl shot back defensively. Honey stood over her with a clear frown “even if you’re sick you’re going to ruin your mattress” she said with a frown… “I won’t!” Tomago cried feeling like a scolded child and hating it very much. Then the tall blonde seemed to chuckle at her. “You’ve got till Friday to sort it out or I’ll take care of it” she said sternly… 

Gogo felt an intense quiver between her legs and a chill down her spine… WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER?!? And why was she even slightly looking forward to friday? ~end of the week~ Every single day that week Gogo had wet the bed, woken up, been scolded by Honey Lemon, . Waking up this morning with Honey Lemon standing over her with that knowing look was enough to make the ordinarily tough girl cry. Worse yet the way she handled it “Tsk” the blonde genius said dismissively “wet again? What a silly girl” she teased making Gogo blush in a very different way. “Get in the bathroom.” she instructed… harshly. Making the poor little girl scamper into the shower at top speed! As Gogo came out wrapped in just a towel she saw Honey Lemon on her stripped down bed again holding something up in her right hand. A large plastic looking square in her hands seeming mostly white. Honey patted the bed next to her sweetly. “Come on you’re done, Lemme take care of everything” she said smirking

Gogo frowned “look I know I’ve been sick lately but you can’t tell me what to-” she was cut off Honey Lemon pressing one thing finger against her mouth. “Shhhh Good girls get rewards you know?” she said in a very suggestive tone. Tamago felt weak at the knees as she got wet in a very different way… “I I’ll uhhh” she blushed sitting on the bed next to the blonde. “Re-rewards?” she stuttered blushing. Tamago knew she needed to fight this but… something about Honey Lemon’s tone and the way she dealt with her… got her so excited! It wasn’t till she was on her back and her towel was pulled away that she began to struggle a bit! Honey Lemon waved that weird plastic square in her face and it clicked as she realized exactly what she was staring at! The square came into focus much better now. The plastic of the square looked thick and fluffy… it crinkled ominously as Honey Lemon squeezed it and seemed to have small pink tapes and a yellow line down the front. A wetness indicator. 

Gogo tried to sit up. Operative word? Try Honey Lemon had her pinned with her free hand “NUH UH NO WAY!” she shrieked struggling against the larger girl. Just as Tomago got close to throwing Honey off she felt something soft press against her lips. Brown eyes met light green ones and gogo melted into the kiss before she got cut off. “Now stop fussing” Honey said with that same exciting harsh tone. Tamago squirmed on her back as she smelt sweet powder hit her crotch and long delicate fingers massaging it into every crevice. It felt soooo gooodddd. The small squeak that escaped her lips in pleasure was absolutely adorable. Gogo blushed and beat red the entire time and it only got worse as she felt Honey Lemon grab her legs and lift them sliding the thick diaper underneath her bottom. The padding was so thick it left her large butt suspended several inches off her well stained mattress. Tamago sat upon her bed, her legs spread apart wide, she pouted a bit as she poked her padded crotch experimentally. “Wait If I only wet the bed why do I have to wear them now?” she asked with a frown. 

Honey Lemon answered with another kiss “because you look so Cute in them!” she cheered, clapping her hands a bit. She slipped the powder and what looked like more diapers into her bag. “Come on we’ve got stuff to do!” she said with a smirk. The dark haired girl frowned “we do?” she asked quizzically as she tried to stand up from her bed the thick padding meant she had to spread her legs out wider to keep balance. The diaper crinkled a bit as she moved around. She blushed even harder as Honey approached with a pair of her typical dark grey leggings. Honey Lemon held them open expectantly. Tamago waddled over and slowly put one leg in each hole ”is this really necessary?” she asked blushing deeply as she did so. The pants were slid up and the pants were tight around her padded crotch in a way the little girl was reluctant to admit she didn’t find all that unpleasant. She shifted a bit the padding grinding into her crotch… not unpleasant at all really. 

Then Honey Lemon chuckled “alright head to class!” she said cheerfully pushing gogo’s padded rump towards the door “wait I thought we-” she was cut off again. “You have a lecture to get to this morning or did you forget already?” Honey chuckled, and Gogo Couldn't help but pout super hard as she was tossed out of her room. She began awkwardly waddling a bit as she adjusted to her new underwear. “This is stupid I should go back there and give her a piece of my mind” she grumbled as she headed for her only class on fridays. The image of Honey Lemon calling her a silly girl with that smug look on her face made Tomago's face flush as she rubbed her legs together excitedly, “Uck am I enjoying this?” she asked herself in horror. Did she like Honey taking charge?

These thoughts plagued her as she reached the lecture hall and took a seat. She was slightly relieved no one seemed to notice the extra bulk of her diaper. Or the slightly odd shape it gave her butt beneath the tight leggings. The thoughts of what she would do when she got back to her dorm plagued her mind. Every time she imagined herself coming back to yell at Honey the fantasy would shift and the scenario would change. She’d get scolded, talked down to, and humiliated. The thoughts were so pervasive she began squirming in her seat. The hot plastic of her diaper was getting uncomfortable as she sweat a tiny bit. Then as she was about to get back to taking notes to distract herself… she heard it. It was super faint. But it was there, a crisp but quiet hissing sound. The lecture was going on the teachers droning, drowning out the miniscule sound to all those around her. But Gogo heard it nonetheless as if she were at it’s epicenter. And as she felt a warmth spreading around her crotch she knew what it was. SHE WAS WETTING HERSELF??? She squirmed in her seat more. As the thirsty padding drank up her accident swelling a bit and swaddling her crotch in warm soggy padding. 

The worst part it almost felt nice~ She almost wanted to cry from the shame of publicly wetting herself like a baby. But she kept it back the knowledge no one else knew was her only saving grace. Luckily the lecture was coming to a close and Gogo could escape any repercussions! The petite girl speed waddled across campus trying to walk normally despite the soiled squishy padding between her legs which only got her more worked up down there. When she made it back to the sanctity of her room she sighed in relief. Then she noticed Honey Lemon! “You-you I I” she was at a loss as to what to say.

Honey Lemon seemed to ignore her stuttering entirely. The tall blonde tugged down Tomago’s tight pants exposing the yellowing padding beneath and letting the soaked diaper sag significantly more. “Aww you’re soaked” she teased, making Tomago squirm more. “It I it was an accident. I want this to stop now Honey” she stuttered, stomping her foot! Honey smirked “I think you need to call me mommy now” she said with a little excitement in her voice. Tomago stamped her foot more shaking her head “There’s no way in hell that I’m ever calling you mommy!” 

Then absurdly fast Honey Lemon’s hand shot out squeezing the squishy padding near Gogo’s crotch making her squirm and moan a little “what was that silly baby?” Honey whispered in the shorter girl’s ear huskily. 

Gogo squirmed and gasped cutely “I’m- I’m sorry mommy!!” she cried with a little drool dripping down her chin she was humiliated and embarrassed. Absolutely ashamed of how much this was turning her on! “Aww such a good girl does someone need a change?” she teased. And gogo did so she could only nod helplessly “Mommy’s in charge now” she cooed lovingly. And Tomago as horny as she was and as pathetic as it made her feel, nodded slowly in agreement. Tomago took some comfort in the fact she was more athletic than Honey. If she really tried she could fight this… she could get away.

~2 weeks later~

Other than make out sessions, cuddling, and wearing diapers to class, Tomago managed to keep her life mostly the same. Mommy had made sure she kept calling her that. And she’d been around after every lecture to check her diaper thankfully in the bathroom so far. Tomago started to notice she and Honey Lemon had been getting more looks lately. And she’d noticed Honey Lemon hadn’t come to check her despite sitting through 3 lectures today. Another change Tomago noticed was she’d been losing weight, more specifically muscle. She figured it was because of Honey Lemons home cooking, and the lack of exercise she was allowed to do. But she definitely felt weaker and Honey Lemon seemed to be getting better and better at holding her still during changes. 

Gogo came into their dorm room with a sigh. Her sopping wet padding swollen underneath her tights. “Where were you? I need a change really bad” she said whinily. As she opened the door she noticed a couple things. First where the formerly wood floor was, there was a bright pink carpet. Where her bed used to be was a large pink crib. And in the center of the room was a big playpen. This change ignited an indignant rage in the small girl she wasn’t sure she still had in her. Tomago Stomped her foot! “I’m so sick of this shit Honey! I’m done calling you mommy I’m not your stupid little baby doll now take this shit out!” she shouted, angrily waddling up to her girlfriend. Then she felt something unfamiliar. 

Honey picked her up! “What the hell” she cursed as Honey Lemon set her across her lap! “Lemme up!” she squealed pathetically. No matter how much she squirmed or kicked or flailed. It amounted to nothing her hits felt weak, It was clear, Honey Lemon was much, much stronger than her now. She was just a feeble little girl. This realization was almost enough to make her cry all on it’s own, but then the first smack came down. SHe couldn’t believe how much it hurt even through the thick squishy padding. The fact she was being spanked in a wet diaper over Honey’s lap set in, worst of all she was so feeble and weak she couldn’t do anything to stop. “WAAAAAHHHHH” she wailed and bawled. 

Then after it was done she was put down onto the brand new changing table she missed when she entered the room. She sniffled quietly as Honey wiped her down and applied a liberal amount of rash ointment to her sore itchy bottom. It made little gogo coo and moan quietly she didn’t even complain as she was taped into a fresh thick pink diaper. Gogo felt defeated after the spanking and the realization that she was helpless. The short pink dress that was slid over her head nearly broke her. She couldn’t help but sniffle and whimper realizing just how bad things had really gotten for her. 

After getting her dressed up Honey Lemon giggled before sighing at the sad expression “hey what if we do something you like?” she offered placatingly. “How about I let you go and play on your bike?” she said sweetly as she hugged the girl Tomago sniffled quietly before nodding “r-really?” she whispered excited at the prospect of getting to spend time on one of her favorite hobbies! 

Honey Lemon chuckled smugly “sure come on sweetie” she said smiling as she began opening the door “Wait I can’t go out dressed like this!” she said, crossing her arms and giving her best glare. Which looked pretty pathetic on the feeble girl. Honey Lemon smacked her rear harshly! “Don’t fuss, but you’re right princess.” she teased lifting the Dress off of the girl’s head. She tossed it into the laundry behind her. “You’d get that dress all messy. Standing next to the tall blonde in just her bulky diaper made Tomago blush and quirm. She examined her far more noodle like arms, and flat tummy without a hint of the definition or muscle that used to be there. 

Tomago began to whine a bit realizing what a pathetic sight she made for now. She felt a new piece of fabric slid over her head soft cotton. Her world went dark for a moment before she finally looked down and got a look at her new Shirt. A baby blue tee shirt that had in big bold sparkly letters a very short set of letters GA-GA she stared at it for a solid 30 seconds as she registered the pun on her name and the absolute joke she’d become. 

Then she felt herself being shuffled out the door. “No hold on!” she whined “everyone will see my diaper please don’t make me” she begged “Please mommy!” the girl cried as her tattered pride took yet another hit. The blonde girl looked thoughtful before giggling “Oh my bad dear mommy can be so forgetful.” a pink pleated skirt. The hem just came down past her diaper and if she walked slow it wouldn’t be noticeable. 

It was a long walk to the park. Holding mommy’s hand the whole way. When they got to a spot Honey clearly picked out. a little bike path near the fountain in the center of the park. Sitting right there was a small pink bike with long white ribbons on the handle bars. The Bikes spokes were a pristine white matching the hand grips, the petals, and the ribbons. Tamago stared at the childish bike bewildered. “I don’t wanna ride it” she whispered in horror taking a shaky step back and bumping into mommy. “I don’t wanna” she whined as her mommy got her onto the bike “Come on just try it you’ll have fun” the blonde reassured. 

Tomago very much doubted that but she was relieved no one seemed to be paying any attention to either of them. Her padded bottom sank down on the bicycle seat, she kicked the bike stand up and began peddling as best as she could! Gogo had to struggle a bit using the handle bars. She kept turning the wheel back and forth trying to keep balance. She felt far more clumsy than she should be. And peddling was a challenge! She wouldn’t fall though damnit! She wasn’t a baby, she couldn’t forget how to ride a bike! As she got the rhythm she began speeding down the bike trail! 

A small crack in the trail. The minor speed bump made the clumsy girl tip over her bike’s handlebars , getting her skirt caught on the front of the bike. A loud tearing sond filled the air as she ended up flipping and landing hard on her poor tummy. She began to sniffle and cry as she laid there from the impact. She couldn’t even ride a bike anymore! She really was just a baby now. Just as her meltdown started, her mommy was already scooping her up into a hug. Which Tomago couldn’t help but embrace “Mommmmmyyy” she mewled sweetly snuggling against the woman’s shoulder for some comfort, the baby girl’s mental turmoil clearly leaving her even more vulnerable.

Gogo didn’t notice her missing skirt as her mommy stood her up “aww it’s okay Sweetieabout a different bike huh one you can’t tip over?” the blonde offered placatingly. Behind Honey Lemon was a large pink tricycle as if it were customly sized for Gogo. It had white grips on the handle bars, long sparkly pink ribbons on each handlebar, and little black rubber tires on each wheel. And on the back was a fake vanity plate that read in bright bold letters SKATER-TOT Gogo Blushed and sniffled trying to rub the tears from her eyes. She nodded slowly as she stared at the tricycle she got on it with mommy's help and began to peddle. After five minutes she was having a shocking amount of fun! 

She didn’t have to worry about balance as much so the little speed obsessed girl could just focus on pedaling as fast as she possibly could! The little girl was so engrossed in her new tricycle she didn’t notice as Honey Lemon followed her close behind and she drove straight into the center of the park near the large fountain where all the people could see her. Several people snapped photos and pointed But gogo didn’t slow down! Her little feeble legs pedaling their maximum. Sweating a fair bit from the exertion of peddling at a whole 7 miles per hour! 

The cute girl only slowed down as she felt a rumble in her tummy. And she was forced to slow down as wave after wave of cramp hit her. She finally noticed all the people looking at her “mommy I I~ BOOOM BOOM” the girl cried as she had an uncontrollable messy accident giving the crowd a great look at her thick expanding diaper as she stood on her bike pedals and gripped the handle bars, grunting from exertion. 

The creases and folds of her pretty pink diaper expanded and filled out as the girl absolutely soiled herself. The little girl struggled to stay standing on the bike pedals. She didn’t want to sit in her own mess damn it!” But as if the weight of her messy diaper were dragging her she felt her weak skinny legs give out from under her. She felt and heard the squish as she settled into her mess squishing against the plush seat of her tricycle! 

“WAAAAAHHHHHH MOMMMMYYY” she cried and sure enough Honey lemon was there to scoop her up. And cuddle her. The blonde mommy stuck a pacifier into Gogo’s mouth. The new baby girl suckled on it noisily as she cried into her mommy’s shoulder. Gogo was just a silly baby that needed her mommy to take care of everything~


End file.
